


[Podfic] "Dying for Attention" by Trick Question

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, But it's funny, Gen, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: Trixie is late to her own funeral.





	[Podfic] "Dying for Attention" by Trick Question

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dying for Attention](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/520670) by Trick Question. 

**Download link: **[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1QlzKy42MDhAwvQq85GqKUSlxPOylwnn7) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kcf48rw0afhiv33/Dying%20For%20Attention--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [Dying for Attention](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/321469/1/dead-and-loving-it/dying-for-attention)

**Author:** [Trick Question](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/206403/Trick+Question)

**Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

**Fandom: **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

**Pairings: **Gen

**Rating: **General audiences

**Length: **00:06:35

**Summary: **Trixie is late to her own funeral.

**Author's Note:**

> **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: "Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's "Association" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cvKiwJ0r4201NrreEtcVQVbSq8242o-W1SfuGpl1RhI/edit#gid=0)  
3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!](https://www.fpslist.org/)


End file.
